1. Field
The embodiments relate to fall protection harnesses, and in particular to fall protection harnesses including ventilation and protection elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers that work in elevated environments may employ fall protection gear, such as a fall protection harness. The current fall protection harnesses use straps that form a harness. With these typical harnesses, the straps are positioned directly on a user that is wearing the harness. The direct positioning of the harness straps causes perspiration, irritation, and may even cause injuries.